Tails and Cosmo: Chaos Reigns
by Emperormephiles4
Summary: In the third installment of the series, Tails, Cosmo, and their friends face the greatest foe they could ever have imagined and an event will occur that may change Tails' very outlook on life! Rated T for violence, language, and suggestive themes.


Tails and Cosmo: Chaos Reigns

Chapter 1 : Crashing and Burning

It was a bright summer day on the planet Mobius, the sun was out, the breeze was gentle, the birds were chirping, all was peaceful...except for one certain home.

"WHAT!? PREGNANT!? HOW-I MEAN-WHEN-WHERE-UGH!" Miles "Tails" Prower shouted in utter disbelief. "Tails..please, calm down take a deep breath and relax"

Cosmo, last of an alien race known as the seedrians said timidly in an effort to calm her lover. Doing as she said after realizing he was scaring her, Tails relaxed himself and lowered his voice. "sorry Cosmo, it's just that I'm scared, I mean I have no idea how to be a father nor can I grasp how this is even happening." "Well Tails, we have been...intimate here and there for some time, I guess it was just bound to happen eventually." "I guess you're right, I'm just trying not to collapse right now."

"I'm scared to but thankfully this isn't going to complicate anything." Cosmo said turning away from Tails. "What do you mean?" Tails asked with a skeptical look on his face and reaching out to Cosmo. Before Cosmo could reply Tails heard someone saying to wake up and everything started to dissipate.

"wake up Tails" Tails heard a sweet loving and heavenly voice say as his eyes groggily opened. *yawn* "What time is it?" "Time for a certain handsome fox to wake up and have breakfast" Cosmo replied playfully "breakfast? Where-oh" Tails started before the smell of pancakes and bacon filled the air. "right here silly, after all, we are engaged so it would only make sense to bring you breakfast in bed for your birthday" Cosmo said with a grin. "it may be a bit homely and basic but I put love and care into it, happy birthday by the way" "Thank you my love" Tails said as he kissed Cosmo and proceeded to take a bite. "mmm you DID put love and care into it these are great!" "aww you're just saying that" Cosmo said blushing "so what do you want to do for your b-day?" "hmm, not sure really, I guess all I really want is to have a nice peaceful day with no villains trying to take over the world" Tails and Cosmo then looked over at the window to make sure nothing was about to crash through it. "Well, it seems your wish is granted" Cosmo giggled.

-Another time in another place-

Mobotropolis

Mobian capitol city

12:00 noon

Day 1

The citizens of the massive metropolis were going about their peaceful daily lives, completely and blissfully unaware of the impending danger headed towards them. However this danger was headed for them not from space or sky or water but through the very fabric of reality. With a mighty crackling sound and an intense boom the sky above Mobotropolis became dark as it ripped open and a torrent of mobian-esque troops and warships descended upon the once serene city. As explosions were seen throughout the city and shots were fired all over, the body count quickly rose while the screams and cries of the quickly dying citizens could be heard. Before long the city resembled a ruined bonfire and all was quiet save for the crackling sound of rubble burning. And at the center of the ruined city, amongst the charred and mutilated corpses stood a dark figure in a torn and tattered cloak holding a single photo in his hand. The figure was wearing all black and underneath the hood of the cloak a tear could be seen as the figure looked at the photo. "It will end where it began" the figure muttered in a cold lifeless voice as he stuffed the photo away, a look of pure malice in his eyes. As the figure looked on towards the bloodshed an officer in a military uniform came up behind him and saluted. "my lord, the last of the citizens have been eliminated" "very good commander, perhaps this would be the best time to take one last look at what's left of this city and our dead world" "what do you mean sir?" asked the commander. "prepare the troops, we're going home" the figure said discarding the photo from earlier. As the two left towards and unknown location the photo began to burn from the nearby fire, and as the light from the fire shed itself on the photo, as the burning began to increase, the photo was shown to be of a two tailed fox holding a seedrian girl close, and smiling amongst his friends before the photo disintegrated.

Author's Note: Yep, I'm back! With a new installment to the Tails and Cosmo series! I expect that this story will at least be twenty chapters long. And if this chapter seemed short, trust me when I say I'm just getting started and all the others will be longer. R&R and I hope you enjoy the story. ~Emperormephiles4


End file.
